Finding your fate
by ShatteredDiamondsKK6
Summary: Kagome defeats Naraku with her new found powers after she see's all of her friends die. Now Tetsiga is hers and she is given the choice to ether stay in the fudal era or go help more people.: AN first crossover fanfic
1. Fate

***WHAT I AM***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I watched in horror as Naraku forced his tentacle through Inuyasha's stomach, I didn't know what to do my quiver was empty. I looked around the battle field while I pulled my bow over my sholder, only to see Miroku on the floor with his wind tunnel open and Songo gripping his arm, I watched in horror as Shippo and Kilala tried to pry her off him, I went to go to help but it was to late I watched as they were all sucked up and the only thing left was a crater. I fell to my knees I couldn't help I was completely useless I looked to Inuyasha, only to see him on the ground lifeless with the tetsiga next to him. I simply sat there shaking, yet not from hurt or remorse but from pure anger. My head shot up at the sound of Naraku's laughter I looked at him through blood red eyes. I wasn't in control of my body and I didn't care I wanted him dead with every fiber of my being.

I looked down at my body and didn't even realize what was happening to it up till I felt a horrible pain throughout my body, it felt as if every bone in my body was breaking over and over again. I couldn't take it I dropped to my knees gripping my body in a hug. I felt my canines sharpen into deadly pointed fangs, my hair lengthened and turned a jet black with bright golden strikes going through it, then I felt my blunt claws transform into razor sharp claws, and I felt my bones rearrange making me taller by about a foot, and lastly I felt a burning sensation in the middle of my forehead and my cheeks and wings materialize on my back. Once it was done I felt my self get up and look to Naraku. The look on his face made me laugh, I lifted my hand and flex my claws. I ran towards him and faster than he could react I drove my claws through his heart. I watched him melt from the inside out my poison and miko powers working together. I shut my eyes not wanting to watch.

Once I heard the sound of something clunking on the ground I new he was gone, I opened my eyes and saw the complete jewel on the ground. I floated to the ground and started walking towards it but was stopped be a constant pulsing sound behind me. I turned around to see that it was Tetsiga that was pulsing, as if it was calling to me I walked over to it a picked it up, I expect it to burn me considering I was a demon now, but it didn't it was warming and comforting I examined it then I heard someone say my name. I looked around finding know one then once again it said my name only a little more irritated then it hit me they were talking to me through my mind. I shut my and saw none other than Midoriko is stared at her for awhile thinking of what to say but before I could say anything she started talking.

"Hello Kagome."

I quickly bowed and said back. "Hello Midoriko-sama."

I heard brif laughter before hearing. "Rise child there is no need to bow I need to talk to you about something."

I straitened up and nodded.

"First off you are a miko-dragon demon."

"How is it that I am a full demon and a miko."

"Your father was a full demon and your mother was a powerful miko and you were there first born so you where born a full demon with miko powers. You also inherited your fathers powers of the elements of the earth such as weather and the elements"

"I see then how come the Tetsiga accepted me."

"Your mother still was human so you have human blood in your veins."

I nodded. "I get it now so is there any thing else you need to tell me."

She nodded back to me. "Yes the next time you go through the well you will not go home you will go to another dimension. They need your help and once you go through you will not be able to go back to either of these time periods. If your willing to leave everything to save more lives jump through the well if not you may stay in this time and dimension, its your choice so what do you choose. " She said

I looked to the ground. 'Can I really just leave every thing behind' I thought to myself.

"**There is nothing left hear go and help this other world." **Something said to me in my mind

'Who are you.' I thought back

'**I am your beast, a part of you like your conscious.' **It said back

'Ok so you really think I should leave.'

'**Yes you were born to help people so go help.'**

'Ok I will' I thought back again before turning my attention towards Midoriko.

"Ok I will."

She smiled and me and nodded. "Ok then go collect the jewel then go to the well. I will always be with you." With that she began to glow a light pink and then her sprit merged with my body. There was no pain just the same felling of comfort. "I am always with you now." I heard her whisper

I opened my eyes to see Tetsiga in my hand, I walked over to its sheath and put the sword into it then strapped it to my waist.

I turned towards the jewel witch was glowing a bright pink, as I walked towards it, it began to glow brighter and brighter. When I got to it, it was almost hard to look at. I reached my hand down and picked it up. Its glow slowly subsiding until it was just faint. I wrapped it the string around my neck and tied it before walking towards the well, whispering silent prayers under my breath for my fallen friends.

***FIVE MINUETS LATER AT THE WELL WITH KAGOME***

I looked into the black depths of the well, holding in my tears that threatened to fall, I didn't want to leave but there was nothing left for me hear. I forced my eyes open and with my decision made forced my self over the edge of the well.

* * *

><p>Well hear it is my first chapter of my first cross over i hope you like it:) I do NOT own inuyasha or DBZ characters PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

'...' thinking

"..." talking

**"..." Kagome's beast**

AGES

Goku 25

Kagome 19

Gohan 6

and the rest are normal

(Chichi is not in this story at all ok her and Goku got a devorse about a month before Kagome gets the sorry Chichi lovers but I hate her.)


	2. Training

Animeloverkk6: K so I got a review saying that I should give an explanation as to why chichi and Goku got divorced so I decided it wouldn't hurt so here it is hope you like it.

* * *

><p>***TRAINING***<p>

***GOKU'S POV***

I stood by my house window staring at the mountains thinking about what has transpierced over the past month. I gripped the window seal a little tighter. It had been hard without Chi-chi hear I still can't figure out why she left.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I sat and watched as Chi-chi packed her stuff. "I don't get it Chi-chi why are you leaving." I said to her more confused and hurt than ever._

"_Because Goku Because I told you I was leaving and you got all parenting rights with Gohan you should be happy now you can go save the world and never have to deal with me again." She said_

"_Chi-chi I still don't get it I thought you were happy here, yes I'm gone a lot but I thought you didn't mind."_

"_You thought wrong Goku, the papers for the divorce are already filled out you don't have to do anything." she said while taking her ring off. "Good bye Goku take care of Gohan." With that she walked out of the house carrying her stuff with her._

_I walked into our old room and say that she had took all of her stuff with her. My head dropped low, and I whispered to an empty room. "Why Chi-chi why."_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

I lifted my head and smelt the air and noticed that the fish was done, but there was something else a sweet scent coming from the forest. I shook my head thinking nothing of it before tuning to the stairs to get Gohan for diner.

***WITH KAGOME***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I looked at the sky form my small camp quietly studying the stars. It had been one week since I had landed and had already perfected the wind scare, the adamant barrage and the Mediou, but I couldn't test the backlash wave, since there were no demons hear. I had also been practicing my powers, that has NOT been going well, I've already fried myself with fire, electrocuted my self trying to create a storm and, nearly drowned my self in a river. The only one that I and fairly good at is the plants such as trees and flowers every time I've tested Tetsiga I've been able to replace the plants I destroyed, how I'm not to sure but I can do it so I'm not complaining.

I sighed as I looked at the rising sun another day of training was not going to be fun, but I stood up any way and started my battle stances, I was a lot more graceful than I used to be. About an hour after I started my stances I had decided that was enough and I was going to start practicing with my powers I quickly got into a relaxed fighting pose, I focused on the earth in front of me for five minuets my arms were getting shaky but I kept going I force more energy into it, and watched as a dirt clog about the size of my fist popped up, I felt proud of my achevment as I set the rock down next I went to fire. I gently lifted my hands up in front of my chest and focused on fire but as soon as the fire appeard the fire blew up and nocked me into the trees behind me. I mumbled a couple of curse words before getting back up and trying again this was going to be a LONG day.

(AN I was going to quit here but I decided not to.J)

***LATER THAT NIGHT WITH GOHAN***

***GOHAN POV***

I was walking down to the lake that my dad had shown me was the best fishing spot, so I could catch diner. It was only about a mile away from our house and I always enjoyed the walk it gave me time to clear my head.

I looked up and saw the lake in the little clearing ahead, I ran towards it but stopped at tree line, there was a small energy by the side of the lake so I stopped by the tree line and hid my power level.

'Who could that be.' I thought to myself as I peeked around the corner. What I saw was a lady with long black hair with gold strikes, weird markings on her face and _dragon _wings.

'Am a seeing this right.' I thought to my self while rubing my eyes to see if I was mistaken.

My thoughts were abruptly stoped when I heard her speak.

"Come out I know your there." she said faceing towards me.

'How' was all I thought, as I steped out of the tree line and got into a fighting pose. I watched her stand and say.

"I don't want to fight you I was just wondering who was there, I'm Kagome what's your name." she said casualy.

I quickly droped the stance and said back. "My name is Gohan, its nice to meet you."

She smiled and said. "While don't mind me I'm just washing up and will be leaving soon."

I nodded but wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying I was staring at her injerys. She had burns cuts and bruses.

I looked to her and said pointing to her injerys. "Are you going to be ok."

She simply nodded.

I put my head down a little before saying. "Well do you have a place to stay."

"No" was her answer

I smiled, "Well then you can come stay with me and my dad."

She looked and me before standing and saying. "I don't think your mother would like that."

I simply shook my head. "My mom left a couple of weeks ago."

I watched her think about it for a moment before saying. "ok but only if your dad says its ok and weren't you going to catch some fish."

I nodded and jumped in the lake I surfeded about two minuets later to see her with a bow around her sholder but no arrows in the quiver and a sowrd at her side.

I swam to shore with the fish in hand, when I got to her I asked. "Why do you carry a bow around with no arrows."

I simply havn't had the time to make any." Was here response.

"Ready." I asked her. She simply nodded and we walked out of the clearing.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it :) i tryed to do what my reviewers wanted so tell me how i did! PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

(Kagome doesn't wair her school uniform anymore she wairs a traditional Miko outfit.)


	3. Meeting

*** MEETINGS***

***GOKU'S POV***

'Where's Gohan he's never gone this long.' I thought to myself as I waited at door for him.

I smelt the air he was on his way and would be hear soon, but something was off that same sweet smell of vanilla and cherries, I looked towards where he was coming from and wondered if someone was with him or if someone was… fallowing him.

'I should go check this out.' I thought to myself as I ran towards where Gohan was coming from.

***WITH KAGOME AND GOHAN***

***KAGOME'S POV***

We were walking to Gohan house chatting happily until I felt an aura a little stronger than mine, I immediately stopped in my tracks and pushed Gohan behind me. I say him look at me a little confused but I turned to him and said. "There is someone coming."

Gohan looked at the path in front of us and said. " Ya its my dad."

I looked at him in utter shock no humans aura has ever been that strong. I looked at him with eyes that more than likely looked like they were pearing into his soul and said.

"What are you and your father."

He looked at me his head tilted to the side like it was obvious.

"Well my dad is a full blooded Saiyin and I'm half because my mom is human."

"May I ask what a Saiyin is."

"Well were aliens."

I nodded understanding, after all i did fall through a well into a world of demons at the age of fifteen so not to many things can faze me anymore.

I watched him put his hands together as if nervous before pointing at my left wing and shakily asking. "May I ask what you are."

I laughed a little before saying. "I am a dragon-demon."

He tilted his head to the side his eyes as wide before saying. "But demons don't exist."

I smiled before whispering. "Well its sorta hard for me to explain i'll have to tell you later its still pretty hard for me to talk about." I said my voice getting quieter and quieter with every word, i clenched my fist trying not to cry in front of Gohan i didn't want to upset him, but a single tear did manage to escape my watery eyes.

i then herd the soft voice of Gohan. "I'm sorry Kagome i didn't mean to upset you."

I looked at him and forced a smile onto my face.

"Its fine its not your fault i'll tell you once my memorys some time to settle in."

"Ok but can you tell me what happened that made you so upset, and why did you come hear." He said

I gulped finding it hard to breath. "Lets just say that some very important people to me died recently and i'm here to help you defeat that new enemy by the way your father is your father is here." I said then released a breath i didn't know i was holding.

He nodded and we both turned towards the forest.

At that I watched a man looking like a blown up version of Gohan show up coming from the way me and Gohan were headed.

He looked at Gohan then to me and said. "Gohan who is this."

Gohan stepped in front of me head bowed low and said. "This is Kagome she's going to help us defeat Cell and I was wondering if she could stay with us until his defeat.

He looked at me and smiled before saying. "Sure I don't mind but I have a question first."

'Not again.' I thought to myself before nodding.

"Um what are you because your not human."

I simply said. "I'm a dragon-demon."

He looked at Gohan who nodded then back at me, smiled then stuck his hand out to me."I'm Goku."

I smiled at him and took his hand being mindful of my claws. "It's a pleasure to meet you Goku, shall we continue."

He nodded and let go of my hand. "Lets get going I'm starved." picking up the fish that were next to Gohan.

He looked at me before saying. "You can fly right."

I nodded spreading my wings to full length and taking off down the trail Gohan and Goku not far behind.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Piccolo

***PICCOLO***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I had arrived at there house soon after using my demon speed to get there faster. I looked at there little forest home i could smell the sweet scent of the wood that there home was made of and the dwindling fire in the back yard, but my favorite smell was the air. It was clean just like the fudle era, I took a deep breath before turning back to the woods and watching as Goku and Gohan show up.

They both smiled and waved so I did the same back to them, I watched as Goku flew right passed me so he could put the fish on the fire. I turned to Gohan who was now standing right in front of me.

He smiled at me and took my hand saying. "Come on i'll show you were you can sleep."

I smiled a genuine smile this time and followed the little boy with the tail.

When we reached a room he turned the nob and showed me inside, it was small about the same size as the one at my old house, its wall where a plain white, it had a small bed on the left hand side with blue blankets, a dresser to the right and a HUGE window right in the middle.

I saw Gohan look at me with uncertain eyes before saying. "Is this ok."

I smiled brightly at him before saying. "Its perfect."

He nodded happily, I smelt the air noticing the fish was done I turned to Gohan and said. "The foods done why don't you head down i'll be there in a sec k."

He nodded at me before rushing down the stairs. I sighed as i started to take off my weapons, and starting with my bow put them on my bed I then slowly started to take off the Tetsiga but it pulsed I looked at it for a second before deciding to leave it on then it pulsed again.

'What's wrong Tetsiga.' I thought to my self.

**'Maybe there's someone hear spread your aura out and see.' **My beast said

I nodded and expanded my aura I spread it out until i found an aura that showed anger but not hatred and a kind heart right by Goku and Gohan.

I frowned and pulled my aura back in. "Might as well go see who it is." i said to myself and headed down the stairs, when i walked out side i saw Goku and Gohan talking to a green man. I walked out and cleared my throat getting there attention, Goku looked and me and smiled then back at the green man and said. "Piccolo this is Kagome, Kagome this is Piccolo." i smiled and stretched my hand out to him, he hesitantly took it. "Good to meet you Piccolo-sama."

"Like wise." Was all he said.

I then took my hand back and looked to Goku who had said. "Well what we waiting for lets eat."

I smiled and looked to the picnic table which had the fish on it, ever since i turned demon I haven't had to eat much at all maybe once a month is when Sesshomaru ate. So I wasn't hungry at all so I just sat at the picnic table and waited for them to start eating.

* * *

><p>Well there you go enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.!<p> 


	5. Beast

***BEAST***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I felt my jaw DROP never in all my life have I ever seen two people eat so much, I felt like I was going to be sick. I was really happy that I wasn't eating, I looked at Piccolo to see if he was fazed but to my surprise he just sat there and watched like it was a normal thing for them. I stood quickly feeling sick again, before saying. "May I be excused."

Both Gohan and Goku looked at me at the same time before Goku spoke up and said "But you haven't ate at all." I quickly replied back, "I'm not hungry." He simply frowned then nodded, before continuing to eat his mountain of food.

I dismissed my self before heading for the woods. 'A little bit of training with the Tetsiga would do me wonders right now.' I thought.

**"You should let me out." **My beast said to me

'Ohhhh no I don't want to do that again I like to be in control of my body thank you very much.' I retorted back.

**"Please come on i'll give you some control so you will still be in control, PLEASE!"** It wined

I stomped my foot onto the forest floor and sighed knowing I lost 'Fine but just for a few then I have to practice with the Tetsiga.'

**"YES! Ok ready." **I simply nodded before I felt a wave of power shoot threw me but instead of pain this time I felt a warming tingling feeling shot threw me, I saw my vision go red but I was still in control of my body just like my beast said.

'I have so much more power its unbelievable!' I thought to my self unknowing of the three sets of eyes watching my every move.

'Hey beast can I wield the Tetsiga in this form and do I have a beast form like Sesshomaru has.' I asked

**'Yes you can and yes we do go ahead and lets go head and try the Tetsiga and then we can try out our demon form k.'**

I nodded before reaching for the handle of Tetsiga I flinched as I touched it but I felt no pain. I swiftly pooled it out of its sheath transforming it into its clever fang. I turned towards the woods and brought it above my head before bringing it down and yelling two unforgettable words. "WIND SCARE!" I watched as its power ripped a crossed the land leaving nothing in its place. When the dust settled there was a crater stretching twice as long and twice as deep than normal. My jaw hit the ground again.

'Wow.' Was all I thought as I sheathed Tetsiga. 'Ok so now show me the beast form.'

'With pleasure.' It said as it forced more power through my body and the first thing I felt was an extreme pain shot through my body. My blood felt like lava in my veins my skull was on fire all my bones and muscles were stretching out at once, I fell to my knees but refused to scream I felt myself get bigger and fast to, the last thing I say was a blinding white light, before i shut my eyes.

When I reopened them I felt no pain I looked around only to find that I was towering over everything, hell I was BIGGER than Sesshomaru, a lot bigger.

'Can you change back.' I asked my beast.

**'Yes.' ** Was all it said before I felt my self shrinking back to normal.

'**When we face cell that has to be our last resort we will only be able to do it once it takes all of our power do you understand.' ** I said its voice completely serious

'Yes I understand i can already feel all my power gone, so much for training with Tetsiga.' I thought back as i sighed

My head turned to the bushes when i heard them rustle only to see three awed figures. 'They just say every thing didn't they.'

**'Yep.'**

'And my eyes are still red.'

**'Yep.**'

'Well then have fun explaining this to them.'

**'Ye- what NO WAY.'**

'Um YA WAY.'

**'NO WAY.'**

'YA WAY.'

**'NO WAY.'**

'YA WAY!'

'**OK OK FINE I'LL TELL THEM.' **It said finely giving in.

'I smiled happily.' As I felt my beast take full control of my body and turn towards my awe struck friends.

"Hi I know my master Kagome hasn't told you who I am, but I am Kagome's beast her true demon form the giant Dragon you saw before as well as part of her" It said

* * *

><p>Well there you have it:) PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	6. Vegeta the Jackass

***VEGETA THE JACKSS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

Me and my beast waited for there reaction for almost a minuet, and me and my beast were getting agitated. My beast let out a growl showing our fangs which made them jump.

Finally Piccolo stepped in and said, "So you are her true form another part of her." My beast nodded its head and smiled. "Yes I am but I am not my master so don't mistake me for her and in time I hope you can learn to trust me as you have learned to trust her."

"So we will know who we are talking to because of how your face looks." Gohan said still hiding behind his dad.

My beast nodded, before it said any more questions. "Yes, I have a question." Goku said

"Go on." My beast said

"That sword what is it."

"You mean the Tetsiga."

He nodded at me smile still on his face

I felt my head turn towards Tetsigaa single tear slipping from my eyes even my beast missed my friends.

My head turned towards them again and we took a shaky breath before saying. "Its a sword forged from the fang of a great dog demon."

"Well how did you get it." He said

I growled frustrated before saying, "During the final battle with A half demon known as Naraku the true owner of this sword died and the sword accepted me as its new wielder."

"Oh i'm still a little confused do you think you could tell us the whole story." He said unaware of my beasts growing sadness. My beast snarled and snapped our jaws before saying. "I will not tell you but you may be able to convince my master to tell you." It then forced my out of my mind, i felt my hands hit the cold forest floor I blinked a couple of time until the red was completely gone from my eyes. I stood up shakily and looked at my friends before sighing sadly.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." I said as I plopped back down

They all nodded in unison before joining me on the ground.

I took another shakily breath before saying. "This is going to sound very strange to you so save questions till i'm done ok."

They nodded again.

"I'm not from here i'm from another dimension i'm not sure which one, where I was born there is an old well one day went in there to get my cat Buyo but ended getting dragged into the well my a centipede demon called Mistress Centipede telling me to give her the Shikon jewel. I ended up using miko powers that I didn't know I had on it when I did it disappeared all except for its arm. So at first I just thought I had fallen into the well and hit my head so I climbed out expecting to see Souta there waiting for me, but instead i found my self in a field. I looked around only to see the god tree knowing that home was close I ran towards it only to find a boy with dog ears nailed to the tree." I paused a moment smiling at the memory. "I ended up being shot at by villagers, and taken to there village were I met Keada, the younger sister of the priestess that nailed Inuyasha to the god tree fifty years before. We talked for awhile and she explained some things to me, then the village was attacked by mistress Centipede looking for me again. I ran towards the forest luring it away I ended up chasing it to the god tree were Inuyasha was awake and that was the first time he called me Kikyo. I ended up unsealing him from the tree after mistress centipede pulled the jewel from my side, after he killed her he turned his sights towards me demanding the jewel I didn't give it to his so he chased me Keade ended up using subjection beads ti subdue him, and the only word I could think of was "sit boy" and it worked he plummeted to the ground face first. Later on I found out I was a reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo, and the jewels guardian since it was in my body. So the next day I head to the well to see if I can go back through it but ended up getting caught by bandits I threw the jewel out side so the crow controlling the man would go after it and leave us alone. It didn't work then Inuyasha came and saved the day, I told him that I threw the jewel out side and when we got there we saw the demon crow fly off with the jewel in its mouth. We found a bow and arrow which is a priestesses greatest weapon but I didn't know how to use it so I missed by know we were at the village and just saw the crow scoop up a child and fly off. Inuyasha got the crow but the child fell in the river i jumped in after him, when I got him out I noticed that the crows foot was still on his back I looked up to see it was regenerating so I took the foot from his back and tied it to the arrow to shoot at the crow. It hit but when we went to find the jewel all we could find was a shard, and thats what i have been doing the last three years finding the jewel shards and hunting Naraku. Along the was we met a kit named Shippo who's parents were killed by the thunder brothers, Miroku a perverted monk with a hand cursed by Naraku with the wind tunnel a void that would eventually swallow him up, Songo one of the last members of the demon slayer village. We also met Koga a wolf demon who insisted I was his woman and Lord Sesshomaru Inuyashas half brother." When I finished my eyes had fresh tears but I refused to let them fall I wouldn't cry anymore.

"Any questions." I asked.

Goku nodded before saying, "Where is the jewel now, how did you become a demon, and how was the jewel made, and if miko's are holy how do you have miko powers being a demon."

I pulled the out from under my shirt and showed it to them they all looked in awe. "This is the jewel of four souls or the Shikon jewel, it was created when Midoriko fought a huge demon and pulled her soul and the demons soul out creating the jewel for them to fight in it forever, and I have always been a demon I just never new, and I am a full demon because my dad was a powerful demon and my mom a powerful miko so i'm a full demon with miko powers so is that all." I said while putting the jewel back under my shirt.

They all nodded before standing.

Goku spoke up again, "We should probably get back to the house Vegeta is there waiting for us.

I nodded and then we all sped off towards the house.

I was the first to arrive there, I looked around and spotted Vegeta, I walked up to him with a smile on my face and said while stretching out my hand to him, "Hi you must be Vegeta i'm a friend of Goku's my names Kagome." I knew Goku just showed up I felt his aura behind me.

He looked at me then swatted my hand away before saying. "I could care less who you are woman now get your filthy hand away from me." I stared at him in shock but that emotion quickly turned to anger I was about to give him a peace of my mind but Goku beat me to it, i felt his aura flare violently as he charged at Vegeta I watched them fight for about ten minuets before I saw Vegeta go down. Goku looked at him with a cold stair before saying something that shocked me ALOT. "Don't you ever talk like that to my Kagome again. We all froze.

* * *

><p>Well there you go :) Please Review I know I didn't explane what Kagome looks like so here you go<p>

"Demon form" She's about 5' 6' long black hair with golden highlights she has blue eyes, her wings are jet black edged gold and has blue tips, and finally she has two black strips on each side of her face and a gold star covering a silver moon on her for head.

"True form" She's twice as big as Sesshomaru's beast form, she's jet black, her wings are edged gold and are blue tipped she has her for head marking but not the stripes and her eyes are blood red


	7. What

***WHAT***

***KAGOME'S POV***

My jaw hit the floor as we all stood there staring at Goku, he blushed a vibrant red when he realized what he said, I looked down trying to think but sadly was interrupted by two different people.

"Awwww thats sweet." I heard Midoriko say to me.

**"He would make a strong mate."** My beast said adding to my distress.

I was still and silent for a moment before yelling into my head. "WHAT!"

"**I said he would be a strong mate.**" My beast said with the duh voice.

"He's kind caring, strong and loyal you need him to help mend your heart." Midoriko said

"I JUST MET HIM." I yelled in out rage

"**So what he will be mine wether you like it or not mark my words you want to be with him to."** My beast said as it retreated to the back of my mind.

"YOUR. A . DUMB. ASS." I yelled after it.

I then turned to Midoriko as she said. "Weather you like it or not both you and your beast are attracted to him."

"Trader." I mumbled softly as I watched her retreat.

I would have continued thinking to myself if Vegeta hadn't ruddily interrupted.

"HA HA HA HA HA Did you just her yourself Kakkorot you fell for this dammed wrench, hell the banshie was stronger." He said as he got up completely unharmed I felt my control slip to almost the breaking point I looked to Goku with red tinged eyes and I snapped, his face looked so broken, hurt, and ashamed. I felt my beast take over, it got every ones attention as it snarled low in the back of our throat, which to any demon means, "I'm giving you five seconds to run before I beat the shit out of you." or to put it simple "RUN." He looked at me and smirked before saying. "Don't make me laugh your way to weak to take me on. My beast simple smile a lithely dangerous smile, before saying in a scary calm voice. 'You have know right to talk to him like that or talk about me like that." It then flared our power to full strength and flexed our claw enjoying the look on Vegetas face.

"Go ahead run make my day I LOVE a good chase." And at that he was off, i gave him a head start of five seconds, before shooting off and not _five_ seconds later he was on the ground with four gash marks on his chest, I chuckled darkly as I watched the blood flow down my claws. "Be lucky I didn't use any poison, now come hear so i can heal you." I said now smiling happily my eyes returning to normal. He slowly walked towards me, i watched him tense and new he was going to attack I quickly pulled Tetsiga out and blocked the attack, they all watched as the blade transformed. I growled before saying, "Now your just pissing me off. I was forgiving you and was going to heal you but no you had to attack me, try it again and your going to regret it." But apparently my threat went in one ear out the other. I growled again but this time louder. "Stop if my beast gets out again it will kill you so stop." I say Goku step in but Vegeta just pushed him away, and there's the snap again. My eyes when red again as my beast swung the sword yelling the one move I was hopping it wouldn't do. "MEDIOU." I shut my eyes as the full circle Mediou formed where Vegeta was. I opened my just as the Mediou closed and was happy to see he had gotten out of the way. I sighed and turned towards Goku and started walking towards him. I saw him look down in sham, I frowned at this I liked the happy, smiling Goku more. I cleared my throat and said. "Goku I feel..."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it :) PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	8. New Friends and New Foes

***NEW FRIENDS AND NEW FOES***

"Goku I feel. . ." I started when all of we heard someone clear there throat, we all turned to see some lady with with brown long black hair and eyes that could match the coldness of Kikyo, and next to her was a lady with blue hair holding a baby boy standing at the edge of the forest in front of a helicopter. We were all silent for a couple of seconds until Goku spoke up in a very silent voice that almost made me snap again "Chi-chi." His voice was so full of hurt and sorrow, and if you didn't hear it in his voice you could see it in his eyes, but there was something else in his eyes that completely shattered my heart, love there was love in his eyes it felt like Inuyasha all over again I am falling for him and I new it and he was in love with someone else . I looked up when I heard her reply back.

"Hello Goku." I looked into her eyes but there didn't hold love they held hate and greed it made me sick.

'That must be his old wife.' I thought to my self

I looked at Goku waiting for him to say something when all of a sudden Gohan spoke up. "Mom."

All Chi-chi did was nod and say, "Yes Gohan."

Gohan teared up as he yelled in anger and frustration. "WHY MOM WHY DID YOU LEAVE ONE DAY WITHOUT SO MUCH AS AN EXPLANATION AND APPARENTLY DISOWN ME AS A SON HU MOM WHY OR CAN I EVEN CALL YOU MY MOM ANY MORE!" With that he simply broke out balling he looked so hurt being disowned by your own mother at that age he reminded me a lot of Shippo he would try and act so strong for everyone else but he still is just a kid, as soon as he fell to his knees my motherly in stinks kicked in and I ran to his side and pulled him to me purring low in my throat trying to calm him down and it worked, I saw him look up to Chi-chi and say. "You disowned me as your son I guess its only fair I do the same for you Chi-chi you are no longer my mother." He whispered as I soothed him into a deep sleep. Every one turned to Goku as Chi-chi spoke up again. "Why did you leave Chi-chi I loved you and you up and left at least tell me why."

"I don't know Goku I just did but I came back to beg for your forgiveness I love you." My nose cringed throughout her entire sentence it was all a lie ever last word.

"I love you to Chi-chi but its going to take a while for you to gain all of my trust and love again." Goku said and with every word I felt my heart break a little bit more until there were unshed tears in my eyes waiting to fall. I watched as Chi-chi hugged Goku and gently kissed him on the lips. I watched as he set Chi-chi down with a small smile on his face as he turned to the woman with blue hair and say. "Hey Bulma nice of you to stop by and you can tell Krillin, Yamcha and Tein to get off the plain I know there, their." With that three people got off the helicopter, there was a midget waring the same close as Goku, a man with three eyes and a man with scars on his face. I watched the midget walk up to Goku and say. "You caught us Goku." All Goku did was smile and nod.

"Well your welcome to stay for dinner I'm starving." Goku said while rubbing his stomach. Bulma laughed out loud before saying. "I expected that so I brought dinner." I watched as she pulled out a weird pill looking thing, pressing on the button on the side and setting it one the picnic table. I watched as food appeared on the table, I looked back at bulma.

"So who wants to help me cook it, I sighed when know one offered and stood up bringing everyones attention to me as I said, with a fake smile. "I'll help you." I saw all of them gasp(Except the ones who new her already.) and look at me all of them with different reactions. Chi-chi and Bulma screamed hurting my hearing and Tein, Yamcha, and Krillen rushed me.

I saw Goku try to step in but was to late, so not wanting to hurt them i simply put up a barrier, I watched as they all bounced off. Then Goku spoke, "Its ok she's a friend she's going to help us defeat Cell." With his words the girls stopped screaming and the guys dropped there stances. I slowly let down my barrier and stuck out my hand flashing a smile as I walked up to them and bowed not wanting to shake any more hands and said. "Hello my names Kagome."

I striated up clutching Gohan to me a little bit tighter the midget was the first to speak. "Hi Kagome I'm Krillin, the bald one Tein and the one with the scars is Yamcha, so can I ask what you are."

I sighed again as I said. "I am a full blooded dragon-demon with miko powers and I come from another dimension." I chuckled lightly at there expression's but was cut off by Chi-chi.

"Your a demon that means you have killed people so your a murderer." she then turned to Goku and said. "I think she should leave I don't want a hell monster murderer around us."

I glared daggers at her before saying. "Yes I have killed but it was only to protect innocent lives and you don't even know me what gives you the right to judge me."

she simply smirked before saying, "I already know what kind of person you are your a murdering, slut that will give your body to anyone."

I chuckled darkly before saying. "Proves what you know I'm a virgin, you are the real slut I can smell that you have been with at least six different guys in the past two weeks."

She looked at me in shock and humiliation before walking away towards the house. I sighed again before turning to walking towards Goku and handing him Gohan only he didn't look mad at me he looked sorta happy. I turned to see Bulma hand her baby to Krillen then walk towards me and say with a smile. "Ready to cook the food."

I simply nodded and started walking to the table Bulma not far behind.

* * *

><p>Sorry its took so long i've been having a hard time lately my aunt just died and her death has been hitting me hard so I should be updating frequently now that every thing has calmed down so PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	9. Chichi Meet Beast

***CHI-CHI MEET BEAST***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I sighed as I looked down at the meal we had started, we were already done with about half thanks to my demon speed. But my mind wasn't on the food I was cooking it was all on Goku and Chi-Chi and to top it off my beast just started talking to me.

"**KILL HER SHE IS ALL OVER OUR MAN."**

I sighed inside my head, "No beast we can't just kill her no matter how much we want to and he's not ours he's in love with Chi-chi, I don't feel like going through the same thing I went through with Inuyasha."

**"You won't get hurt again as long as you take thought's shinny little claws of ours, walk up to Chi-chi then REMOVE HER HEAD FROM HER SHOULDER'S SHE DOSN'T LOVE GOKU."**

I growled out loud drawing the attention of Bulma I watched her turn to me and ask. "What's wrong."

I gulped and thought back to my beast quickly. "Look I got to go right now you can bitch at my later."

I heard I growl loudly before saying. **"Fine I'm gone for now but you ether tell the banshie that Goku's yours soon or I** **will and it wont end pretty it I end up having to Mark. My. Words."** And with that it left me to talk to Bulma.

"Nothing I'm fine." I said back with a fake smile.

She frowned and said back before saying. "Yes there is the look in you eyes tells me everything so what's wrong."

I sighed and whispered back. "I think I'm falling in love with Goku."

I looked at her and expected her to laugh but instead she pulled me into a gentle hug and whispered. "Its about time you confessed to me I could see it in your eyes when you saw Chi-chi told Goku she loves him and the flicker of red in your eyes and I'm pretty sure that means some thing."

I smiled lightly before saying. "Ya my beast tried to get out, every single one of her words were a lie and my beast already sees Goku as ours and when she started insulting me I nearly lost control in fact just got done with a conversation with my beast about, 'Ripping Chi-chi's head from her shoulders'."

With that Bulma broke out laughing and saying through breaths. "Oh she would deserve that the banshie nobody likes her and the only reason we put up with her is because of Goku, I really hope he falls for you, because your perfect for him."

I smiled at her before saying back with more enthusiasm. "Thanks you really cheered me up." With that I looked down and realize all of the food was done. I smiled lightly as I picked up some of the plates and started walking towards the door when Bulma's voice stopped me, "Hey I was wondering it you wanted to come to a Baroque at my house tomorrow we could by you a dress and make you look amazing everyone will be there including Goku he was going to invite you after dinner but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I did plus i've always wanted to help someone get ready." I simply smiled widely and nodded my head saying. "Of course i'll go it will be fun." With that I made my way out the door.

I walked over to the table and set the food out on it much to the delight of three members of the crew, I smiled softly when Gohan reached for the plate of noodles but fell short, so I walked over to him and got him a HUGE scoop of noodles. I watched as he smiled up at me with his big eyes, blushing slightly. I gently rubbed his head, before turning to the house to go up to my room

***GOHAN POV***

I watched as she walked away and felt slightly cold, ever since she has been hear she has fill my heart and took the pain that Chi-chi caused, I felt tears form in my eyes.

'She's been more of a mom to me than Chi-chi ever has been.' I thought to myself I sighed gently and thoughts thoughts shattered continued to eat my food my thoughts still on Kagome.

***PICCOLO'S POV***

I sighed as Kagome walked away, I could hear her cries, and it hurt me deeply. She is dare I say it my friend, and I saw the way she looked at Goku and when the banchi showed up it was like her heart shattered. I sighed again, I was not happy the banchi was back I didn't like her no one did, I frowned slightly as I sipped my water, My mind still one my pore friend Kagome.

***GOKU'S POV***

I frowned when Kagome walked away I could smell her tears and all I wanted to do was go up to her pull her into a bear hug and tell her every thing was going to be ok, I wasn't in love with Chi-chi I knew I wasn't the feelings i've felt for Kogome in the past day have been more than I ever have with Chi-Chi. My frowned deepened as I continued to eat my food, my heart hurting more with every bite.

***KAGOME'S***

I sighed as I looked seeing everyone was done eating and clearing off the picnic, I rubbed my eyes which were no longer puffy from crying, as I stood up and rushed out back. I looked around and noticed that everyone was gone and the picnic table clear, as I breathed in deeply enjoying the smell of the air. My eyes opened when I heard Chi-chi speak.

"I need you to stay away from Goku."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "I don't have to do anything you say."

She laughed lightly and to me it was like nails on a chock board. "Yes you do, I'm older than you smarter than you and better than you in ever way, Gokus mine so stay away."

I frowned digging my claws into my palms my beast was trying to get and was succeeding, "You may be older than me but thats about it, and it I were you I would stop talking or this is going to end very badly for you." I whispered with coldness that matched Sesshomaru's.

She simply smirked before saying, "I don't have to listen to an ugly, selfish slut like you and I wont."

And all she got back was a menacing laugh, I watched her shake through red eyes, as I brought my hand up black poison dripping from the tips of my fingers, as I said, "Hello, I am Kagome's beast, Goku is mine not yours, your going to die today by my hands and i'll happily dig your grave."

* * *

><p>Well there you go I decided to make this one a little bit longer for you guys so PLEASE REVIEW:):):):):)!<p> 


	10. Explanations

***EXPLANATIONS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

"NO STOP YOU DUMB ASS THEY WILL NEVER TRUST US AGAIN IF YOU KILL HER!" I yelled as my beast stared at Chi-chi's shaking form.

"What I'm not going to kill her my claws are just going to accidentally fall onto her face." My beast said fanning innocence.

"It's not funny although she may deserve it, we cant just kill her in cold blood." I said trying to prosaid it not to attack.

"Oh don't worry her blood wont be cold." It laughed as it lunged at her claws held high, black poisons dripping from the tips.

I was frantic I may not like Chi-chi but I didn't want her to die so with the last of my effort pulled my beast back into its reins and tightened them. When I opened my eyes I saw my claws inches from her face, I sighed knowing how close I was to killing her. I dropped my claws and expected her to faint but instead yelled at the top of her lungs. I covered my sensitive ears and fell to the ground, I was weak and tired and now my ears hurt, I watched as Goku showed up next to the banshie not five seconds later asking what was wrong. I watched her fall to her knees and fake tears telling him about how she was just minding her own business then out of know where I just ambushed her. I tried to talk out and tell him it was a lie but know words came out. I was on the verge of tears when finally someone came to my rescue, and to my surprise it was Piccolo, I watched as he told him everything about what happened and how I stopped my beast from killing Chi-chi. I saw Goku look to Chi-chi and say, "Did you really lie to me Chi-chi." I saw her laugh lightly and say, "Ok ok I lied, big deal if the yoshi wouldn't stepped in you would have believed my just like you always do Goku." I growled lowly in my throat and ever one turned towards my, "Don't insult Piccolo, or Goku Chi-chi I don't mock you on how I want to vomit ever time you walk into a room, do you know what you smell like, know you don't and to put it strait you smell like strait shit." I said venom dripping from my words, I stood up slowly trying to keep my balance before I continued. "Goku I didn't want to tell you this because I didn't want to mess up your relationship but I cant stand it any more." I said tearing up again, I forced my head up so I could look into his eyes as I said shakily. "She is lying to you about everything and I mean every thing, from telling you she loves you, to her telling you in the kitchen after dinner that I was just trying to steel you from her and that all I said was a lie, ." I paused for a brief moment before continuing, "I don't care if you believe me or not but I am telling you the...truth." I said before blacking out I had already lost a lot of energy keeping my beast at bay. I stiffened waiting for the impact of the ground that never came, I opened my eyes just enough to see that it was Goku that had caught my I smiled up at him before giving into the darkness know as sleep..

I woke up later with a pounding head ache, I sighed as I sat up on my bed. I looked to the window only to find the sun just peaking over the horizon, I sighed again as I got up and stretched.

'I slept tell morning.' I thought to myself as I made my way down stairs, I looked around expecting to find Gohan or Goku but found know one, I raised an eyebrow as I walked to the kitchen, I gasped at how beautiful it looked, I jumped up and down, I absolutely loved to cook.

"Maybe I could make breakfast for them." I thought to myself still marveling at the kitchen.

"Well go ahead." My beast said happily.

And with that I was running around the kitchen intent on making breakfast, for everyone including Goku.

* * *

><p>well there you go PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	11. Preperations

***PREPERATIONS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I sighed as I plopped down on a chair, I had just got done cooking one of the biggest breakfasts EVER, and knowing Gohan and Goku they would be down soon to eat.

'Speak of the devil.' I thought as I watched Gohan and Goku race to the table. They both sat down and stared wide eyed at all the food before turning to me.

"Did you make all of this?" Goku asked still staring

I simply nodded and said, "Go ahead and dig in I'll go get the other's." They both readily agreed and started eating , I chuckled lightly as I walked up the stair's I first went to the room Krillen was staying in, I gently knocked on the door when no one answered I walked in to find Krillen in a dead sleep in the middle of the bed. I walked over to him and gently shook him.

"Krillen if you don't get up Gohan and Goku are going to eat all of the breakfast." When I didn't get a response, I shook him harder.

"Krillen." Only snoring, I was getting annoyed

"KRILLEN." I yelled, right by his ear and sure enough he jumped to yelling.

"OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I WANT TO LIVE I WANT TO LIVE!"

And at that I broke out laughing hysterically, I looked at him through teary eye and said through gasps.

"I'm not going to hurt you breakfast is ready and unless you get down soon it will all be gone."

He opened his eyes and blushed, "Oh ok thanks for telling me Kagome." He said rushing out of the room.

Once I walked into Goku's room expecting to find Chi-chi but no one was in there.

'Hum wonder where she went.' I thought as I raced down the stairs only to see Vegeta and Goku fighting over the last pancake, I laughed when I saw them yelling about who deserved it. I walked over to them and sliced it in two using my claw and handing them each a half. Then the fighting started again.

"How come Kakkorot gets the bigger half, I'm the prince of all sayins meaning I should get it." Vegeta ranted.

"I don't think so this is my house so I get the bigger peace." Goku whined

This went on for around five minutes until I came out with a whole dish full of pancakes.

I saw them drop there half's and come dashing at me, and took the plate and once again started digging in.

I laugh as I sit down, I was really enjoying my time here, and I turn my head up to look at Bulma as she says.

"Well I better head out, have to get ready for the party, Come on Kagome you can give me a lift since Chi-chi took my helicopter."

I nodded standing up, and walking towards Bulma, I would ask her later about why Chi-chi took her helicopter, but for right now I would wait.

"We'll meet you guys there were going to go get ready." Bulma said as she picked up Trunks and walked the rest of the way to me.

"You might want to hold your breath." I said before picking them up and taking off, when we arrived I set Bulma down and she started to drag me to the house and up to her bedroom.

She looked at me with her hand at her chin and said, "Can you hide your wings I have the perfect dress for you but it has a back."

I nodded before concentrating on dematerializing my wings and markings.

When I opened my eyes I say Bulma holding up a small black dress, and black three inch high hill.

She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the bathroom before running out to grab her close, and about two hours later we came out dressed to impress and absolutely gorgeous, Bulma turned to me and smiled.

"This ought to impress Goku." She said looking at my appearance.

I smiled back, before looking into the fool body mirror.

'Yes, yes it should.' I thought to myself as I sat on the bed, "Goku won't know what hit him."

* * *

><p>There you go hope you enjoy:) PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE THE REVIEWS:)<p> 


	12. Almost

***ALMOST***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I bit down on my lip as we approached the small island, I was worried about what Goku would think about me, would he like it would he not, would he think I looked bad, all of these question's ran through my mind. I felt the gentle touch down of the helicopter, I held my breath and stood up my head turned towards the door as it opened, I froze all I heard were gasps I looked everyone over, Krillen's jaw was on the ground, Yamcha was drooling, Tien, Choutzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta, were all wide eyed, and Master Roshi. . . was on the ground with a bloody nose.

I turned my head slowly towards Goku the one I wanted to impress, I breathed deeply my heart pounding in my chest, I looked up so I could meet his eyes, his jaw was down, hands to his side and had the cutest blush I had ever seen.

I breathed out unaware that I held my breath; I smiled brightly at all of them and brought them out of their trances.

"Hi guys." I said waving my hand to them, they all waved back and started walking towards the back of the house, and I was guessing that was where the food was so I followed. When we got there I say the picnic tables with their stacks of food on them, we talked while we telling stories to each other mostly about battles and how they all met, and how I met Inuyasha. When we were all done, I decided that know party was good without some music so I went and turned on the radio, we all laughed and smiled as the songs played, the last song that came on was my absolute favorite song 'Its my life' by Bon Jovi. (Not actually my favorite, but it is one of them.:)

I ran to Goku and dragged him over to a clear area, and we started dancing, I let the music take hold of me, all eyes were on us, and I didn't care I was happy that I got to dance. I moved to the beat, Goku grabbed my hand and twirled me once, and then pulled me to him just as the song ended, I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. (Yes there in super sayin mode, they alredy trained at Kamis look out and are waiting for the cell game's.) He had a slight blush on his cheeks and I smiled he always looked cute when he blushed , he pulled me a little closer and slowly brought down his lips, to mine keeping eye contact when…

* * *

><p>There you go a little bit of a cliffy for you enjoy PLEASE REVIEW!:)<p> 


	13. Three Days

***THREE DAYS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

All of a sudden someone started laughing, I frowned widely and turned to see the culprit, and when I saw who it was my eyes widened, there was a man that was a light green with blue dots all over, and what appeared to be wings on his back.

'This must be cell.' I thought as I watched all of the others stiffen and take there battle stances.

I turned my attention back to him as he chuckled again

"Hum so what do we have here some, puppy love." He laughed again and I blushed, and started losing it real fast, I looked down trying to block out my beast it wanted nothing more than to rip him apart and for once, I agreed, this thing has killed way to many innocent people, and he needed to be dealt with just not right now. It would have to wait until the cell games in three days.

"Well I guess I should explain why I'm here, and to answer your question, its to thin out my competition." He said while glaring daggers at Goku, I watched him fly faster than the others could see towards Goku, my eyes widened., and my beast took control, and my counseling spell came off, as we sped towards cell, we made it just in time to nock him out of the was, and then, pain nothing but pain. I felt everyones eyes on me as I stood up and looked at my torn muscle, before looking at cell, we growled deeply a clear warning. He looked at me in shock. Just like Naraku did, I jumped at him claws held high dripping with poison. I heard a scream and looked to find cell on the floor with a hole in his abdomen.

I snarled a little bit before biting out. "The cell games are in three days, thats how long I give you to live, you better enjoy it." I watched him nod rapidly, blue blood dripping from his wound as he flew away. My beast waited for him to be out of our site before falling to the floor and giving me back control. I bit down on my lip, my shoulder hurt like hell, I looked down to see mutilated flesh, I growled.

"Thats going to take at least a day to heal" I whimpered lightly, as I tried to stand but failed and ended up hitting the ground again, I closed my eyes tight, but that changed when someone picked me, I screamed in pain, fighting back my tears, I looked up to see Goku holding me worry written on his face, I gave a small reassuring smile before promptly blacking out.

I opened my eyes, slowly trying to adjust them to the lighting, I looked around the room i was in and recognized it as mine, I sat up in my bed, and regretted it instantly, my shoulder hurt, I slid the bandage that was around it down to see the newly repaired scar tissue, I sighed as I stretched it out trying to regain some feeling before standing up completely, I walked towards the door slowly trying to keep my balance I was still pretty weak considering, my body just used all of my energy healing.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and was greeted with a pleasant aroma. I looked over to find Bulma cooking breakfast. I smiled and walked up to her and said, "Good morning." She jumped slightly before turning to me with wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP YOU ARE HURT VERY BADLY YOU SHOULD BE IN BED RECOVERING." She yelled trying to push me towards the stairs, I starred at her for a while before saying.

"Bulma I'm fine I'm a demon I heal a lot faster than humans do see." I pulled down my sleeve showing her my shoulder.

She looked at me wide eyed before saying. "Are you sure your ok."

I nodded, and right after that she was hugging me, "I'm so glad your ok you had us all worried sick, after all the cell games are tomorrow."

I nodded again before saying, "Yes I know so were are the others."

"They should be down in a bit, why don't you sit down and relax ok." She said before continuing with her cooking.

I simply nodded then walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for the others to show up.

* * *

><p>Well there you go hope you enjoy there will only be about two more chapters but still PLEASE REVIEW!:)<p> 


	14. Two Days

***TWO DAYS***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I smiled as I watched to overly excited Saiyins run to the table, I noticed them already digging in. I laughed lightly drawing their attention, and almost immediately regretted it.

"KAGOME!" They both yell spitting there food ALL over me. I looked myself over and resisted the urge to vomit. I looked up to see blushes on their faces.

I smiled lightly, "I'm fine you guys I promise but I think I am going to take a shower now, be sure to tell the rest of the gang that I'm completely fine." And with that I was gone, up to the shower.

I sighed as the hot water pounded on my back; I really needed this at the moment. I smiled as I thought of Goku he was so cute, adorable and sexy.

I sighed and stepped out off the shower, 'I'm falling in love with Goku.' I thought as I dried myself and used super speed to get to my room, I got dressed and ran down stairs seeing all of the motley crew chatting about who knows what.

"Glad to see everyone here." I said while smiling brightly, they all turned to me and it went quiet. Goku was the first to speak.

"See I told you she was ok."

I smiled again, "I'm completely fine there's not even a scar, see." I said lowering the shirt off my shoulder showing completely none blemished skin."

They all visibly relaxed even piccolo and Vegeta. I smiled brighter. "So are you ready to train." I said trying to cheer them up knowing they found it fun to spar. I watched as they all jumped up at the opportunity.

"Well then what are you waiting for let's go!"

I smirked as I ran after them just as excited to get a chance to spar.

I smiled as I walked inside stretching my muscles, I only had small cuts and bruises the others on the other hand were not so lucky I beat them up pretty bad thanks to my demon strength.

I frowned when I saw them lip in I didn't mean hurt them that bad, I frowned trying to think of a way to help then I realized my miko powers but would they even work anymore but it was worth a try o I walked over to Goku and the others blushing a light pink.

"I'm sorry for hurting you guys I would like to make it up to you so I'm going to try to heal you if you would allow it."

They all nodded hesitantly as if worried.

I nodded and smiled reassuringly, before out stretching my hands in front of them all and slowly spread out my miko aura, my whole body burned with a stinging pain, as I healed them and it gradually got worse.

I breathed in as I fought against the urge to faint, my two bloods where colliding and making me hurt badly.

I sighed when I finally finished and slightly wobbled before sitting, at least it didn't hurt any more, I smiled when I looked up to see them all completely healed.

I sat up and looked to the window, and saw that the sun was already down, I sighed as I told everyone good night before heading upstairs and going to sleep with only one thing on my mine. . .

'_Two days.'_

* * *

><p>Well there we go hope you like it two more chapies then i'm done please review i love them:)!<p> 


	15. One Day

***ONE DAY***

***KAGOME'S POV***

***IN KAGOME'S DREAM STATE***

"Kagome open your eyes."I heard someone whisper.

"Who's there?" I said back but keeping my eyes shut.

"It Midoriko." Midoriko said.

"Hey don't forget me." I heard my beast yell out apparently sad that it was forgotten.

"I sighed and opened my eyes only to find myself in the middle of a field, "Where did you guys go." I asked out looking around.

"We are right here Kagome." I heard my beast whisper into my ear. I turned around quickly slapping them both in the face with my hair.

"He watch it that hurt." My beast whimpered, I growled at them both.

"Would you like to explain to me what's going on?" I say Midoriko step forward, "We need to talk about what happened last night with your miko powers." She said in a scary serious tone.

"You mean the stinging burning pain when I healed them." They both nodded

"Ya I was wondering about that to do you know why that happened."

"That happened because are a not trained to know the way to block out your demon aura, while using your miko powers and vice versa."

I nodded dumbly, "So are you going to train me before the battle tomorrow so I can use my miko powers if needed."

They both nodded.

"Kagome I need you to try to put up a barrier but before you do me need you to block out your demon aura just focus on the barrier and you miko powers." I nodded before forming a barrier around myself when I felt no pain I opened my eyes.

"It worked Midoriko." I said happily while lowering my barrier.

She smiled back at me, "Yes I knew you would now I need to teach you one more thing before you wake up."

"What's that?" I said while yawning lightly.

"You are going to need arrows for your bow; there is a way to make them with your aura."

I nodded again. "Alright show me how,"

She nodded and threw a bow to me, "I need you to concentrate on making an arrow just imagine it."

I nodded and slowly pulled the string back and when I opened my eyes sure enough there was a purple miko arrow.

I smiled in achievement, "I did it." I said aloud before dissolving the arrow.

Midoriko smiled at me before speaking, "You need to you to remember the skills I have taught you and use them in the battle with cell."

I nodded again, still smiling brightly.

"Uh hum I think it is about time you woke up Kagome our friends think were in a coma."

I nodded and smiled at my beasts before focusing on waking up, I watched them both disappeared along with the field then I slowly opened my eyes.

***END KAGOME'S DREAM STATE***

I opened my eyes to see the worried looks of all of my friends. (Yes including Piccolo and Vegeta) I smiled to them all.

"I'm fine you guys." I said drawing their attention to me.

"What happened Kagome you have been unconscious all day." Goku asked the worry evident in his voice and his eyes.

"I was training with, Midoriko she taught me a few things that will probably come in handy tomorrow."

They all smiled. "Well that's good to hear well I'm going to bed I suggest you do the same we are all going to need our strength for tomorrow." Goku said while walking out my door with a huge smile on his face I smiled as they walked out before reclosing on the bed Goku was right we were going to need all of our strength tomorrow, yet there was still something on my mind.

'Your time is up cell no days left.' I thought before I drifted off into the serenity of sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there you have one more chapter left please review i love them:)<p> 


	16. Final Battle

***THE FINAL BATTLE***

***KAGOME'S POV***

I frowned lightly as we flew towards cell, today is the day that, the giant green bastard dies. i looked to the others, they all looked so serious. I don't blame them we are going up against someone, who has killed many people. I shook my head when I saw cells stadium come into view, 'No time to think about that now.' I thought as we touched down. We all looked to cell, we already settled the order we were going to fight. First: Vegeta, Second: Trunks, Third: Goku, Fourth: Me and then lastly Gohan. I managed to talk them out of him going, after Goku, I didn't want to see him get hurt. I looked back up when i heard Cell laugh, "Let the games begin." was all he said.

I looked over and saw Vegeta walk towards Cell, they only fought for about three minuets before Vegeta was down. I sighed and shut my eyes but they quickly reopened when i heard someone talk on a microphone. "Looks like its mister satens turn folks he is about to teach this guy not to mess with us." (Sorry i know its not what he says but i didn't want to have to watch the Cell games again.)

I frowned and turned to 'Mister Saten' who looked about ready to shit his pants.

"No i will fight after everyone else besides uh i have-have a stomach ach ohhhh the pain." He said as he fell to the ground clutching his stomach. I rolled my eyes as i watched Trunks walk up to Cell, and he looked PISSED. I watched him go down after a little while but he did get a couple good shots in. I looked to Goku when he stepped forward and frowned i didn't want him to fight I didn't want him to get hurt. Him and Cell fought for a long time while me and the others watched in the distance. (Buy the way Goku isn't going to forfeit and say that Gohan is going to fight he is going to get injured and have to quit sorry) Before he went down, i frowned as i rushed over to him, and helping him to the guys. 'Ok here goes.' I thought as I stuck my hands out to heal them and was happy when I didn't burn. I smiled as they stood, before my face turning to stone. (Not literally) And turning to Cell. I smiled at his scared look.

I crouched down a bit before taking off at him at full speed and so it began i would get him to the ground and visa vera. I hit the ground for the fourth time and decided that that was enough so I pulled out tetsiga. I heard Cell laugh as he looked at the rusted old sword.

"You think THAT is going to hurt me." He laughed clutching his side. I just smirked "This is more that just an ordinary sword." I said to him before looking to Tetsiga.

I smirked again. "TETSIGA." I yelled lifting the blade above my head making it transform into its full glory. I laughed at Cells face.

"WIND SCAR." I yelled out while swing the sword towards cell. i watched as he got sent back about a hundred or so feet. Then smirked when I saw his arm was gone. Taking my opportunity i kicked him in the gut hard, which made android eighteen come out of his mouth. I almost hurled, i watched as cell reverted to his unperfected Cell. I laughed as i brought the sword above my head and allowed my demon control before yelling. "ADAMANT BARRAGE." I heard everyone gasp, but i paid no attention. i watched as cell attempted to regenerate but i didn't give him a chance, as i pulled my bow over my shoulder and formed an arrow, then forcing my demon back before i let go. I watched as a white light appeared and cell disappeared.

'Its over I thought as i felt everyones auras, coming at me, i looked at them and smiled the best i could in my demon form, my fangs sticking over my bottom lip. I watched as Goku came up to me, and i felt my demon go to the back of my mind again. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, "Goku I need to tell you something." I started, "Goku I_I Love you." I said with my head down, i was afraid of rejection. I felt him lift my chin up and smash his lips to mine, i sighed and wrapped my arms around my neck, i was about to deepen it when I heard Krillen yell. "OH LOOK LOVE ON THE BATTLE FIELD SMOOCH SMOOCH." I looked up at him and smiled my best evil smile and apparently I did pretty good because every one quivered. I let my demon out and growled before taking control back, and laughed at his terrified expression. I looked back at Goku and smiled again.

"I love you to." Was all he said and it only took those four words to make me realize. That this is ware i belong

* * *

><p>Well there we have it i thank all of the people that stuck with my story PLEASE REVIEW<p> 


	17. review

Hello everyone Animeloverkk6 and I just wanted to address something, one my story 'Finding your fate' there has been a bit of a feud over my story about some flamer.

I am here just to try and fix some things, first off I know that my story is not the best and that in your words my story is "wanked to hell," but that just it it's MY story.

I understand that you don't like it and I respect everyone's opinions even if it was just a bit rude.

There is just one thing that we were forgetting here my story is a FANFIC it is meant to be wanked at fixed to the way I like.

It's your opinion and I am happy you shared it but you could have been a bit nicer about how you said it after all how would you like it if someone did that as a review to one of your stories, put yourself in my shoes for a minute, i was upset for quiet a while after i read your review.

Sorry about this I was just a bit upset at the reviews sorry if I bothered anyone

(For those of you who enjoy my stories I am holding a pole on what to do next it is on my profile vote it you like or pm me if you want me to add another choice thank you)


End file.
